Angel Watch Me Through the Night
by Crookykanks
Summary: When one of Severus's experimental potions goes wrong, he loses his memory and his will for life. Who can help him? Probably G, but not 'disney' material
1. Chapter One

A/N: Inspired by another story by another author (can't remember the name off the top of my head) and JK Rowling of course, but very different. I am stealing nothing! And HP Characters are not mine! This takes place about twenty years after the final war, and let's just pretend Min is the same age as Sev, Imagination people! So they're both about fifty, in wizard years…

* * *

**Angel Watch Me Through the Night**

Chapter One

_ Where was he? Who was he_? He didn't know; that, or he just didn't care. Either way he wasn't likely to find out soon. He tried to open his eyes, only to shut them again quickly as the place was too bright for his liking. He heard the door open but made no movement to show that he had heard anything at all. Feet walking across the floor. To him. _No. Go away_.

"Good Morning, Professor Snape!" _Who is he? Who is talking to me?_ He looked into the woman's face but did not recognize her. The way she leaned over him frightened him. She was too tall. He re-closed his eyes, the room still being too bright for comfort. He retreated into his mind, trying block out the woman in front of him. He could still hear her talking to him, but he didn't try to catch what she was saying. He didn't care. Why should he? After a bit she left, and he retreated even further, hoping never to come back out.

He would sit like that for two more days, having to be force fed to live. He didn't care if he lived. What was the point? What was life, anyway? He didn't care. Why should he? Retreating further, he tried to remember anything at all. He couldn't. There was nothing there. He sank in further, to far for anyone to reach him.

* * *

"I don't know what can be done for him, Headmistress. He is not responding the way we hoped he would. He doesn't even notice when we come in to check on him anymore."

Minerva McGonagall was in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward, and was not liking the sound of the condition of her long time friend and colleague, Severus Snape. No one could piece together exactly what had happened, but one of Severus's own experimental potions had most likely caused this. She had always warned him to take every precaution, and she was sure that he had, but nonetheless here was the result. She had lost a close friend to insanity. At least, that was what Severus's mediwitch was trying to tell her. Minerva didn't take in a word of it. She could not, would not believe that she could lose a person as strong as Severus.

"May I see him?" Minerva asked the mediwitch, interrupting her summary of Severus's condition.

"Go and talk to him you mean? I'm certain he will not answer you, but he has not been violent. It could be a bit disturbing and disheartening though--"

"I would like to see him, please," Minerva insisted as politely as she could. The mediwitch gave in.

"Room 27." She sighed, and went on her way. Minerva wanted to know why she wasn't coming along, but thought better of it. If she did lose control, she'd rather be alone.

Minerva walked down the clean white halls, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She still had trouble thinking of Severus Snape as legally insane, though his condition had been checked by the ministry yesterday and he was declared mentally unstable. She hadn't seen him since the fateful day, though she had attended his trial and talked to the mediwitches almost constantly. Nothing could have prepared her for what she found in room twenty-seven.

There was Severus, dressed in pure white, though he did not have a straight jacket (the mediwitch had said he had not been violent), sitting in the far corner of the room. His dark eyes were glazed over, his skin gaunter than ever and his hair lifeless and lank even compared to its usual state. The pristine room hurt he eyes a bit, it was all to white, so she concentrated on his dark hair and eyes as she took a few breaths and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him so she was eye level.

"Severus?" she said it clearly, but he made no movement to show he had heard her, or even noticed she was there. She reached up and took his hand in her own, only to find he seemed frozen in place and would not move. She scanned his face and pulled at his hand again, harder this time. It moved, but he brought it back to the original position quickly, holding it in place so tightly, it shook slightly. Minerva gave up on that, sensing he didn't want to move and resorted to just resting her hand on top of his, rubbing his sickly white skin, trying to return a little color to it. He still made no notion to show he recognized her presence. She spoke to him soothingly, trying to coax him back to her.

"We all miss you, Severus. Even my Gryffindors are worried about you. Slytherin is in the lead for house points. You have one particularly bright student. You remember Draco Malfoy, don't you? His youngest daughter, Celina. She has a wonderful mind, and a real biting wit. She's in her first year of course, but she's already showing talent. You'd love her, Severus. Craig's in his fifth detention this year already." She kept talking like that about nothing. Hoping. Praying, her simple words would bring him back though she doubted they would make any difference.

After half an hour of her talking and him not responding, the mediwitch came in to check on him. Obviously she had not expected Minerva to be so persistent. She looked a bit dumbfounded, but quickly recovered and ushered Minerva out of the room. Minerva touched Severus cheek one last time before leaving. She could've sworn she felt someone watching her leave, but brushed it off as the mediwitch who began to force feed Severus. He didn't even budge.

* * *

He hadn't noticed that she came in. He didn't recognize her even now. He didn't understand what she was saying, but her voice prevented him from sinking further into his mind. He looked at her slowly, the brightness becoming more comfortable, less noticeable. He wanted to pull away. He didn't want to listen, he didn't care. But, she didn't frighten him. She was different. She didn't want him to move or conform to her ways. She just wanted to talk.

He did not relax. She had a glow around her. She just talked. He only heard her voice. He closed his eyes again, trying to escape her, but she wouldn't let him. Slowly he became used to her presence. He felt she wouldn't bother him. Her voice was soothing, and she was not as tall. He retreated again when the big scary woman forced things down his throat, but thought maybe she would come back. When the door had opend this time, he noticed. He moved, looked, waited. No. It wasn't her. He retreated yet again.

* * *

The next morning, Minerva was awoken by an owl pecking on her window. Who would be calling her at this hour? Grumbling she got up and let it in. It circled the room, dropped a note on her bed and sped right back where it had come from. Thoroughly startled, Minerva gingerly picked up the note, ripping it open when she saw where it was from. Unlike most official letters, this on was short and to the point.

_ He responded this morning. We think he was looking for you. Come back soon. _

_ --Gabriela Auxin, Head mediwitch, Psychiatric Ward, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Minerva jumped up and summoned a house elf quickly. She clearly told the stuttering creature that Filius Flitwick was in charge until she returned and to let him know that she could be gone between one hour and the rest of the day. Filius knew how much the entire ordeal meant to her, and would take care of the school for one day. She felt it was safe and wasted no time dressing and flooing to St. Mungo's

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. The title will make more sense shortly, but not just yet. Maybe next chapter, maybe chappie three, no guarantees, but definitely before chappie four. I'm hoping to make this a longer story, and it could be revised several times. I might not spend too much time with each chapter, but chances are each time you read it, there'll be something that's a little different.

This story stands alone, by the way. It does not play counterpart to anything else I've written.


	2. Chapter Two

**Angel Watch Me Though the Night**

Chapter Two

When Minerva made it to room twenty-seven (five minutes after receiving the message) there was a team of mediwitches at hand. She was puzzled, wasn't responding a good thing? Why did they all look so grim and worried? She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and found Gabriela Auxin looking at the patient though a crack in the door. She too looked worried, as though her patient's life were at stake. Minerva felt her heart jump up in her throat and took a second to push it back down into her rib cage before asking what had happened.

"He retreated further. He won't even let us open his mouth to feed him." Minerva stole a look in at the patient. He looked like a small child, his eyes completely glazed over, lost looking. His hair was a mess and he was as far into the corner as he could possibly go, curled tightly into ball. Minerva was no psychiatrist by any means, nor was she a trained mediwitch, but working with children all her life had taught he to recognize fear, even when it is disguised, and Severus was by no means attempting to hide his terror. She turned back to face Gabriela Auxin.

"Who found him this morning when he responded?" Gabriela did not have to answer; a mediwitch with round cheeks, bright brown wide eyes and frizzy blonde hair raised her hand.

"I jumped so high when he moved." She had a quiet voice but it was very fast and more than a bit high pitched, 'He hadn't budged for days, you know. And so I tried talking to him, seeing if he would respond again. Something scared him though, and he curled up like that and has moved again since." All the commotion and excitement, Minerva presumed. Like a small shy child, he must have been very frightened by her quick movements.

Watching him helplessly like this was painful for Minerva. Severus had never been weak in front of her, even when he was caught under the annul staff room mistletoe. She could not let this happen to him. Talking had worked yesterday. Just the comforting sound of a voice. Maybe the same would happen today.

"Where's his breakfast? Minerva asked. She was not going to lose Severus to an over excitable mediwitch. Not when he had responded to her. She took the soup that Gabriela Auxin handed to her and slowly, calmly went into the room. She kneeled down on the ground as soon as the doorframe was behind her, trying desperately to keep at or below eye level with him, not that it seemed to matter much as he gave no indication he knew she was there, crawling slowly towards him. Once there was about a foot's difference between them, she sat back, crouching down so she would not seem as intimidating and spoke.

"Severus?" She thought he had twitched but she couldn't be sure. She could feel the eyes of the mediwitches on her through the doorframe, and tried desperately not to think about them. She concentrated on Severus's wide frightened eyes, glazed over as though he was not actually there. She could tell this wasn't going to be easy. But she inched a little closer, talking the same way he had the day before. Soothing words about nothing of importance, students' grades, ministry idiots, the health of friends, even the weather outside. He still didn't move, even when she was right in front of him. His chest was rising and falling very quickly, but his breath didn't make a sound. She debated whether touching him would soothe his body or just scare him more, and decided not to take the risk. Instead she began talking about life, children, love, flowers, weeds, anything that crossed her mind long enough to come out of her mouth. She could see his breathing slow and his tense muscles begin to relax as he realized she would not hurt or frighten him.

She kept talking though he only relaxed a bit and still refused to move. She felt it might be safe to touch him now and gently lay her hand across his the same way she had the day before. Minerva paused. There, she had seen it. His eyes, less glazed now, had moved. He was looking at her, though she could tell with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that he had no idea who she was. Bravely, she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to think of more things to talk about. Would he know if she said the same things twice? She doubted it, but still decided not to take the risk, so she did the next best thing: she began reciting bedtime stories and songs she had memorized as a young girl: Little things both muggle and wizarding. "Little Red Riding Robe" after "The Little Nimbus That Could' followed by, "Kneazle in Boots" and "Peter and the Werewolf". He showed no signs of understanding the stories, he didn't even seem to notice a difference between her talking and her storytelling, but he continued to relax until Minerva could lift the bowl of soup into her lap, still spinning her tales from little children's books, and begin to spoon the liquid into his mouth.

He swallowed. She was sure it was only a reflex, but that meant she didn't have to force-feed him. Minerva told three more stories before the bowl was done, and her mouth felt awfully dry, but she managed to pick up the strength to grip his hand and smile at him, promising him she'd be back. She wasn't sure if he had heard her. His eyes were still glazed over, but she felt that somehow, he knew what she had meant. She felt herself looking forward to it as much as he was.

By the time Minerva exited room twenty-seven, Gabriela Auxin was the only mediwitch left at the door. She smiled weakly at Minerva.

"Would you like me to fetch some books from the children's wing?" She asked.

"That would be splendid." Minerva said flashing a quick smile at the head mediwitch. She conjured a glass of water for her parched mouth and throat.

"Could you perhaps stay for lunch, headmistress? We can never get him to eat more than two meals a day, but you might be able to get him to have a third. He usually puts up a good fight." Gabriela Auxin took a deep breath and paused before continuing softly, "I don't think he really wanted to live until this morning. We didn't realize it, but I guess we never gave him a reason to live. Maybe, you're doing that." Minerva understood exactly, and promised to stay for the rest of the day if that's what it was going to take. It was clear Gabriela Auxin did not hold much hope for Severus's release, but Minerva did. She would find her friend again. She just had to.

* * *

A/N: how's that? I've been pretty awful to Severus lately, but he's just such a wonderful character to explore. My favorite part of this chapter would have to be the story titles. I'll put in the meaning of the title in the next chapter, I hope….


	3. Chapter Three

**Angel Watch Me Through the Night**

Chapter Three

"Severus?" Two weeks with no further improvement, but Minerva was persistent. She had run out of children's literature in the Hospital ward days ago, but continued reading to him. It had become a regular basis for her to come by after dinner every weeknight for two hours and just sit with Severus, talking with him. She stayed for three hours on weekends. He still didn't seem to understand her, but he would look up whenever she came in and let her feed him. He could almost hold the spoon by now, but he wasn't anywhere close to being able to lift it to his mouth and feed himself, not that it was an assured fact that he would feed himself if left alone to decide it. At least he would show signs of hunger.

"I found a new book for us, Severus." In her hands was a small piece of muggle children's literature, Dr. Seuss. He kept on looking at her, eyes glazed. They would get clearer as she read. When she had first stayed with him for a long period of time, his constant gaze unnerved her a little, but Minerva had become used to it by now, though she did wish he would look at the book to see if she could interest him in reading.

Minerva knelt next to Severus, leaning on the wall beside him and opened the book to the first page, "King Louie Katz, by: Dr. Seuss. Way back in the olden, golden days…" Minerva quickly finished that, and "The Glunk", "The Grinch", and even, "Gertrude McFuzz" though she had a bit of pronunciation trouble in that one. She began talking to him after that. He was still looking at her, just like he always did, and unmoving, unblinking, unnerving gaze. His eyes were less clouded now though, and she could tell something new in them. She couldn't understand what it was in his glance. He was studying her, memorizing her face, searching his brain. Then, it hit her, and it made her heart jump for joy: He wanted to know who she was. She took his hand, and was surprised to see he didn't resist her lifting it off the ground, though he kept it limp, unwilling to help her.

Minerva adjusted his hand on her shoulder and looked back into his face, wondering how to make it clear to him. Very slowly and carefully she said, "Minerva" His face clouded again, as though he hadn't understood her. Minerva tried again, repeating her name to no avail. Not discouraged, she repeated her name, first placing his hand on her chest, then pointing at herself, and placing her hands over his and pointing them at herself. Nothing. He couldn't understand her. Minerva felt like crying, but smiled softly instead, encouraging Severus. She began telling him it was not his fault, but realized she probably couldn't make him understand that either. Tears began streaming down her cheeks despite her efforts and through her smile. This confused Severus as well. He looked at her then brought his hand up of his own accord and put it on her shoulder. She looked surprised as he moved his mouth. No sound came out, but it was moving. He was trying to tell her something.

Minerva leaned closer, trying to encourage him even more. Finally the sound came out hoarsely. Minerva could only smile.

* * *

She was back. He heard her come in, watched her come in. He liked her visits. He still didn't know what she was saying to him, but he didn't care. It wasn't what she would say. It's that she talked to him. Her daily visits were the only part of his schedule he looked forward to. She had something long and thin in her hand. She was coming closer. She was cold. Was he? No. He watched her. Her voice was always the same, calm, slow, soothing. She stayed that way. Looking at the long, thin thing, moving her mouth, making noise. No, music. Yes. She was making music with the long thin thing. It was very nice. He kept watching her. She became clearer as he delved out of his mind and into the big white area he lived in. She looked at him as she put down the long thin thing and reached for another. He kept watching as she went through another, and another.

Who was she? Did she know who he was? He looked at her more closely. She seemed a little familiar, but that was from her many visits, he was sure. He looked into his mind and found he could see her laughing, moving her mouth, making that same music. She was in a big grey area, no it was more brown. With lots of cracks in the walls. He had never seen that place before, had he? It didn't seem familiar, but there it was, very clearly in his mind. Had she given it to him? Maybe she could tell him. She had stopped making the music. He kept looking at her, willing her to tell him who she was, who he was.

Surprisingly, he felt a light warmth on his hand, and then, felt his arm move. He didn't look at it. He knew somehow that she was making him move, but he trusted her. She never gave him reason not to. He saw his hand in front of him. She was holding it. She laid it on her and made more of the music. She was glowing again. What creature sang and glowed? He felt her remove his hand from her shoulder and put it on her chest, making the same music. He didn't know what it meant. Maybe she was trying to tell him something. He couldn't understand her.

She kept at it, singing the same piece of music, indicating herself. Singing and glowing. _What creature sang and glowed?_ She stopped, and looked at him, her lips curved upward, her face shining, glittering, glowing. He heard a beating. A persistent beating. Wings. He was sure it was wings, then he realized what she had to be. Why she sang. Why she cared.

It took more effort than he thought it would, his muscles were stiff with lack of use, but struggling, he lifted his hand back onto her shoulder and tried to tell her, moving his mouth to form the word. He tried to make the music come out like she did, but found his music to be harsher and choking. He pushed and pushed to get the word out. It was so hard, but she made the music for him, and he could do it for her. She was glowing brighter than ever, and the beating was getting faster, harder. Finally it came out. One single word that made her sing the most beautiful music as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Angel"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I was crying. Yes. I'm allowed to cry at the thought of Severus saying that to Min. The beating is his heart, but he doesn't realize that, and the "Most beautiful music" is her laughing. She is glowing because of the tears on her face an the bright white room behinds her. It is very hard to write Sev's thought, so please tell me if you enjoyed it or if it needs work, or if you hate it. Any feedback at all will help!


	4. Chapter Four

**Angel Watch Me Through the Night**

Chapter 4

"It's not healthy for you, Headmistress! I cannot allow it!" Gabriela Auxin stood in front of Minerva, her eyes ablaze with concern.

"He responded to me! What is unhealthy about that? I'm only trying to help!" Minerva tried to reach past the head nurse, but found the way blocked by the rather robust woman who seemed completely immovable.

"You're losing sleep and meals over this, I can see it. Don't try to fool me; I've been a healer since you were at Hogwarts as a student! Your health will not last if you continue on like this. Keep _helping_, and you'll be in ward 25 yourself, of no use to anyone! I will not have you sacrificing yourself for a lost cause!"

"He recognizes me! He knows my voice now! He _spoke_ to me!" Gabriela froze and Minerva pushed her way past, nearly breaking into a run. She did not get very far before the head nurse recovered however and grabbed Minerva by the wrist.

"He cannot speak. It's not possible. He can't even move, Headmistress. You've been hallucinating." The mediwitch's eyes were clouded with fear. She obviously did not want to condemn the renowned Headmistress of Hogwarts to the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's.

"I am not hallucinating, Madam Auxin!" Minerva broke free of Gabriela's grasp with a sharp snap of her wrist. "He can move and he can speak! I've completely run out of children's literature, so I think I'll go sing some Christmas carols to him now!" Minerva was well aware of how incredibly dimwitted and inane that sounded, but she didn't care. All that mattered now was getting back to ward twenty seven and talking to, no _with_ Severus again. She had to. She couldn't stop now. He had spoken to her, maybe even recognized her or remembered some small piece of Hogwarts. Not now. She wouldn't lose her friend now. Finding the ward with ease now, Minerva roughly grabbed Severus's dinner from the young mediwitch outside the door, barely recognizing the woman's shouts of how she shouldn't be there, and calmly walked through the door.

* * *

She was back. He lifted his eyes and saw her. Crawling on her knees to him, still glowing and making the soft music. Angel. His Angel. She was not holding a long thin thing this time, but it didn't matter. She could make the music without them he had learned. She came close to him and he looked down at her. She had brought food. Good. He wanted some. He willingly relaxed his jaw so that she could feed him. She sang very sweetly about that.

He felt her touch him again, but did not look down at her hand on his. He looked at her face again and tried to understand her. He knew now that she was telling him things. He wanted to know what she said. He wanted to know what his Angel knew. She guarded him from the brightness and the terrifying quickness of everything else. He wanted to thank her. Her wings were beating again. He could feel them now. From his very center he could feel her wings. He liked the feeling. He liked the warmth. She made music still, looking at him. He heard her singing and laughing in his mind.

She began to repeat the music again. It was not the same as before, though it sounded similar. This piece had more of a hiss to it, not the flowing music of before. He recognized it. She sang that music when she walked in. She was looking at him differently now. Her eyes were glowing. She wanted him to do something. She wanted him to make music. He knew. She was smiling again. She sang the hissing music still, and he knew she wanted him to sing. To make the same music. He tried. He wanted to do whatever his Angel wanted him to do. He tried. He wanted to sing, to make the music that would bring his Angel close to him again. To make her glow and sing. He tried and she sang, her warmth on his hands.

* * *

Minerva had known it was hopeless, for the time being anyway. She knew he wouldn't get it on the first try, but he had spoken to her, and Minerva was determined to teach Severus Snape everything he had once known, starting with his own name. A few minutes after coming into his ward, she had begun to repeat his name over and over again, clasping his cold hand in hers and looking into his almost clear eyes. He was trying, she could see, though she doubted he could understand her.

"Severus"

She would simply keep trying. Minerva knew in her heart and in his face that her old friend had spoken to her and could recognize her. She was not going to let him down. The devil with her own sanity. She could at least get the mediwitches to room the two of them in the same ward, she supposed. Severus's jaw tensed. She knew he wanted to talk with her almost as badly as she wanted him to speak. Even though he could get no sound out, she kept saying his name encouragingly and holding his hands in her own. She was his angel for now. She would have to be, she supposed. Minerva the guardian angel. Oh how her students would laugh about that! She didn't care though, sitting on the floor of the twenty seventh war of St. Mungo's, trying to teach Severus how to say his name. If he needed an angel, she would be there. And if he needed a confidant, she would be there. Hell, if he needed a pet, she would be there. Now was not the time to give up. Not now, when he could move on his own, albeit with some difficulty. Angels did not give up. They did not leave people in the muck of the world.

"Ssss…..ssss…ssss" Minerva looked closely at her charge, her thoughts and eyes hopeful. Severus had successfully made a breathy hissing sound. Well, it was certainly a start! To hiss was also to get the beginning and end of his name. The rest wasn't so hard. She enunciated harder, stressing each syllable beyond what it should have sounded like.

"Se-ver-us" she called softly again and again, trying to break through whatever barrier that dratted potion had placed on his mind that wouldn't allow him to speak to her. Lord knew he was trying. His face had begun to turn red with the effort it took him to speak and his eyes were concentrated fully on her face. Minerva smiled sweetly and lifted one hand to cup his face gently. He stopped trying for a moment and stared at her, his eyes clearer than ever through their mists.

"I will be your angel, Severus" Minerva said, "and I will help you come back to me. I promise."

He tried his best to smile.

* * *

A/N: Good lord, did I update? Took me long enough I know. I promise to be a bit more faithful to this from now on. I will also revise this capter later, as I'm sure it has plenty of mistakes and things that shouldn't be there. I'm hoping to make it a good 10 chapters at least (I'm not really one for long stories if you can't tell! ;)) I hope this lives up to what you've been waiting for! 


	5. Chapter Five

**Angel Watch Me Through the Night**

Chapter 5

"Minerva, this cannot go on."

"One more day, Filius. I promise, this is the last time. I just need to make sure he gets breakfast this morning. He hasn't been eating as much as of--" Filius Flitwick cut her off.

"The last day was two weeks ago, Minerva. And then two days after that, and the day after that, and a few days after that! It will not stop. I trust in you, but you need to let the healers do what they can!"

"But they can't do anything!" Minerva cried, "or they won't anyway. He won't respond to them if they don't give him a reason to! I have to help him! He trusts me, Filius. Don't you want him back?"

Filius couldn't answer. He had never been terribly fond of Severus, but he felt not that if the Potions master did not return, he would lose his friend in the Headmistress forever. Only now it seemed that perhaps they would lose Minerva anyway.

"I promise Filius," Minerva called over her shoulder, "I will be back before first period."

* * *

9:45. First period was more than half-way past. Minerva didn't care; or rather she wouldn't have cared even if she had noticed. Severus wasn't eating much and she had vowed to stay with him until he had finished every last bite of his breakfast. The man had always been far too thin. Each time she raised the spoon to his mouth, however, his eyes would follow the food steadily, but he would not move his head or open his mouth to receive the nourishment. This unnerved Minerva slightly, but did not hinder her persistence. She was simply determined to make him eat. After another ten minutes of this behavior, Severus did something unexpected; he reached up his hand and stopped the spoon on its journey. Minerva was startled, but thrilled.

"Yes, Severus, that's it!" She whispered excitedly, though she fully expected him to either hold the spoon and not do anything with it or simply drop the utensil on the ground. "That's it, dear"

But Severus did not drop the spoon to the ground, nor did he stop moving his hand. Against all odds, Severus took the spoon back down shakily to his bowl and lifted the trembling silver to his mouth. Minerva could barely contain a scream of delight as she flung her arms around her friend again and hugged him tightly. For once, he did not flinch.

* * *

"Two and a half hours, Minerva!"

"Pomona, I'm sorry! I didn't realize--"

"That's a load of shit, Minerva, and you know it! 'Didn't realize'. How can you be two and a half hours late and not realize it?" Pomona was on the verge of screaming and it took visible effort for her to calm herself. "We're all counting on you to be here, Minerva. Staff, students, we all depend on you. When you're off gallivanting some hopeless cause, leaving us to fend for ourselves--"

"It's not a hopeless cause!"

"--disaster is bound to strike us eventually, and when you aren't here--"

"He learned to feed himself today!"

Pomona froze mid-sentence. Turning slowly as if in a trance, she stared wide-eyed at Minerva, "What did you say?"

"He learned to feed himself. I won't need to go down there to spoon feed him ever again." Minerva's tone held very little emotion. It was a voice she usually reserved for students who were about to receive punishments and Pomona felt as though she had been subjected to a trick or sorts and was about to be served detention for her lack of respect towards her boss.

"I'm trying, Pomona." Minerva lost some of her hard edge as she said this, "I promise I really am. I want to be here for you and the others, but we are still short a potions master and I feel that I'm the last one Severus trusted. You all have each other here, but who will he have when he is greater need than ever if I am not there for him?" Her eyes were beginning to glisten.

"The healers, Minerva, that's what they're trained--"

"The healers don't give a damn." Minerva choked on some unseen tears before continuing. "They don't have the slightest clue what he needs. They just want him to respond to them, and he would if only they would use monotone voices and learn how not to frighten him. He's scared, Pomona. You remember what he was like in his first year; too pale, too thin and always frightened of everyone. Well he's going through that again, and no one else seems willing to help him, not that anyone really stepped up to the plate the first time. I'm not going to just pass him by this time. He needs help and I'm giving it."

"But what of the students now, Minerva?" Pomona gently touched the arm of her now sobbing friend, "The first years hardly know you and the others worry constantly when you don't attend meals. They need you now. They look to you for the strength the rest of us could never provide. You know what it was like when Albus would leave us for long periods. They feel the way about you that the others felt about him. They love you, dear! We just want you to come home to us."

Crying, Minerva leaned into Pomona Sprout's opened armed embrace and squeezed her friend tightly around the middle.

"Is it still home if someone is missing?"

Pomona had no answer.

* * *

A/N: No Snape PoV this time, though did anyone expect me top update this quickly? He'll be back. I do hope I'm setting up this conflict appropriately. I need to build the tensions up. I'm not sure how long this one will turn out to be. Sev still has a ways to go, but Min's fit to break already. We'll just see how things work out! The characters control the story, all I control is the keyboard. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Angel Watch Me Through the Night**

Chapter 6

Too long. It had been too long. Where was Angel? She should have been here by now. He was hungry, but he hardly noticed. Where was Angel? He needed her. He needed her voice, her hands, her song. She was teaching him to sing. He wasn't ready. Where was Angel? He could feel himself grow warm, then cold and warm again. His throat was tight. What was happening? A noise resounded through the room, one filled with pain and longing, like the cry of a dying animal. He hardly recognized his own voice. Wet. How was he wet? Angel could fix it. His face was wet and tight. What was happening? What was going to happen?

Where was Angel?

* * *

Adelynn Blighton had not been to Hogwarts in years. She had only recently begun training as a healer at St. Mungo's, but she did her jobs well. Her dedication earned her the respect of her superiors, so they often left her with the more important tasks of the trainees and novices, not that any tasks assigned to trainees were terribly significant. But Adelynn's shock was total when Head Healer Gabriela Auxin stopped her in the hallway, panting and out of breath, and told her to race to Hogwarts and return with Headmistress McGonagall immediately. Like a well trained novice, Adelynn had not asked any questions, though there were plenty to ask. Had the Headmistress been hurt? Was there an injury at the school too great for the professors to handle? Not being part of the psychiatric ward, Adelynn was in no position to have knowledge on the potion's master, but she had seen the headmistress coming and going frequently through the other wards. As she burst into the Great Hall, she found she didn't have to say a word before Headmistress McGonagall stood silently and followed her without a question. Adelynn had barely returned with her to the waiting room when Gabriela came up and took the headmistress by the arm and led her forcefully down the hall without a word.

Adelynn was a well-trained novice. She knew better than to interfere with the business of the superior healers. She knew better than to try to get information in St. Mungo's about the outside world. She knew better than to interfere with the personal life of Hogwarts's beloved Headmistress. But this was all to strange and Adelynn had not yet learned how to control her urge for gossip. She followed quietly behind the two older witches, carrying a tea tray from the waiting room first to the left, then up the stairs, with a quick turn to the left again and down a ward she knew very little about. The psychiatric ward was not off limits, but it was usually avoided by trainees. The rumored screams and howls of the patients did not exist, but the silence was eerie in itself. Adelynn was careful not to get to close and found that the hall carried sound easily. As she positioned herself by the last turn, just out of sight, the head healer spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Auxin choked a bit, "I should have listened. I've always trusted you before, I guess I still had memories of your last visit here, when you were the one in a ward, but it doesn't matter now." Adelynn had heard stories about that infamous stay. The professor it seemed was not an ideal patient and had proved more than eager to leave well before she was ready. It had been quite a stir, and the stories still circled around the novices.

"You were right all along this time," Gabriela continued, "He did speak," the headmistress gasped, "and that's not all. He was crying and calling for someone. We can only assume it was you. I sent for you as quickly as I could, Headmistress. Will you speak to him?" The professor didn't answer. She didn't need to. She simply stepped through the door and shut it firmly behind her.

* * *

"Severus?"

"An…..Ang…….A….Angel"

It took more strength than Minerva knew she had to restrain herself. She didn't want to overexcite him, but she still nearly ran to his side before embracing him. As Minerva hugged her old friend tightly, she felt a glimmer of sorts. A feeling that she had never felt before, especially not with Severus Snape, but it was not unwelcome. In fact, it was something akin to a glimmer of recognition, as though for the tiniest moment he knew who she was and was almost glad to see her. Not just glad to see his angel, but actually glad to see the headmistress, glad to see Minerva. As she lay there, almost sprawled out on the floor clinging to Severus, she felt another sensation. A warmth on her back and on her head. Her head took a minute to register what was happening, but Minerva's heart told her immediately. Smiling through her tears, Minerva McGonagall leaned into her old colleague's embrace and he clutched her clothes and hair, whispering in his harsh voice, "Angel…angel…angel"

"I'm never going to do that again, Severus. Never, I promise." Minerva made to pull back, but found that Severus's grip was too strong for her. She didn't mind, however. Minerva was content to let herself be held by the man she had never really known. It was a strange, rather misty feeling, but not an unwelcome one. It was…lovely, she supposed. A welcome feeling: to be held, to be wanted, to be needed, to be…loved. Not that she wasn't needed and occasionally loved by her students, but this was not the same. It seemed deeper somehow, perhaps stronger.

He tugged at her back, bringing her sharply into reality. Minerva gasped as his tired arms pulled at her with all the strength his unused muscles could muster. She relaxed into his grasp and allowed him to drag her into his lap, which forced his stiff legs away from his chest for the first time in days, maybe more. Minerva dearly hoped in the back of her mind that none of the healers were watching, but the thought was not allowed to remain long. Severus pulled his arms around the headmistress's waist and pulled her close, burying his head in her chest. Minerva felt oddly touched by this simple, almost childish action. A different warmth pervaded her this time, not one from a human touch, but one from an emotional touch. It tugged at Minerva's heart in a way no student had ever accomplished. So serene had his actions made her that she felt compelled to give him something he had only received a few times in his life and something Minerva herself had never given another soul.

Without really thinking about what she was doing, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall gave Severus Snape a delicate kiss on his forehead.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Going a lot faster now. I'll have plenty of time and stress to write coming up with the weekend (forensics: two days where I resent for ten minutes) and the end f the semester. Hope that everything will work in this one's favor.

I would like to thank everyone for all the positive feedback. I didn't have a clue that that many people were following this! It's becoming my little baby and I swear not to take any more 18 month breaks! ;)

I'd also like to make it know that comcast has (temporarily) disconnected me from the internet, so posting will be at odd times during the school day. I'm lucky the firewall does not block my access!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Angel Watch Me Through the Night**

Chapter 7

Camilla Wellington was headed for detention. Her very first one and none of the regular faculty had been able to handle it. The matter would have been dropped, but, of all people, the Headmistress herself - the ever absent Headmistress - was not going out Thursday at seven. Headmistress McGonagall had offered to reside over Camilla's detention. Just her eleven year old luck.

At first Camilla had tried hoping that the Headmistress would be called away, then that no one would tell where her office was, and even that one of the other teacher's schedules would clear up, but simply hoping was pointless, as this school was fast teaching her. A fourth year told her where the office was, and instead of the faculty's schedules changing, they were inked in on the detention board, with Camilla's name gleaming in emerald ink next to the elegant signature of the prim headmistress. The first year Ravenclaw sighed as she walked down the darkening halls. It took the young girl all of ten minutes to reach the large gargoyle that marked the head office, and another five seconds to realize she didn't know the password to get in.

"Erm, excuse me?" Camilla felt like an idiot, talking to a stone gargoyle that obviously couldn't hear her, but she couldn't think of an alternative at the moment, and it wasn't as though there was anyone watching her. Who knew? This old school was full of surprises. "I'm trying to get to the Headmistress's office. I have detention with her, and--" To Camilla's shock the gargoyle leapt to the side at once and allowed her passage. She had not even reached the third step on her journey upward, however, when she realized that the stairs went no where, they just stopped. Was someone playing a trick on her? She would kill that fourth year if they were joking. Without warning, nearly throwing Camilla off balance, the stairs began to move from underneath her feet. The young girl barely contained her scream of surprise as she gripped the railing, wondering if this was supposed to happen. After a minute of the startling, spiral journey up, the stairs came to a halt before a large set of oak doors with intricately carved handles.

"Lord, I hope no one is kissing in there" Camilla muttered as she knocked softly on the center line where the doors met. Without any sound from within, the large slabs of woods granted her a creaking entrance. At first Camilla didn't see anyone, but a glance to the left revealed the Headmistress leaning over a book, her back to her charge. Camilla began to softly announce her presence when McGonagall turned around sharply and gave the young Ravenclaw a small, warm smile and motioned for her to take a seat. Camilla looked around, seeing several places where she could sit down, a leather chair, a loveseat near the bookcase on the far wall, an ornate chair in the corner that looked rather painful, and a small faded red couch leaning against the wall closet to her. She chose the couch as it seemed to be the most comfortable and was the furthest away from the headmistress's desk. In fact, the couch was slightly scratchy on her legs and sunk beneath her weight. Slowly, McGonagall replaced the book on a shelf behind her desk and sat down, not in the hard wooden chair tucked under her desk, but instead on the cushioned couch next to her student. Camilla started and edged to the side of the couch, more than a little alarmed. McGonagall gave her another warm smile, and moved to lean on the other arm of the sagging couch. Camilla relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, Miss Wellington," McGonagall began, peering over her glasses, a trace of a grin playing on her lined face. "I haven't the slightest idea why you received a detention, and therefore haven't a clue how to punish you." Camilla heaved a sigh. She could lie, she supposed. Say she'd gotten a detention for being late or something. She wasn't completely certain if what she had done was so horrible, really. Looking up at the face of her headmistress, Camilla felt that perhaps a lie would not be for the best.

"I- I turned Thomas Kentley's hair green." She murmured. McGonagall peered at her over her glinting frames and Camilla began to feel that maybe she had caused a lot of trouble. "I didn't mean to, Professor! He was right in front of me and we were practicing charms in Professor Flitwick's class and I don't really know how it happened and I'm really, really sorry and--" But to Camilla's astonishment, the Headmistress was laughing. It was not a quiet chortle, but a full and boisterous laugh that sounded to Camilla as though Headmistress McGonagall had needed a good laugh badly for a long time.

"Well," began McGonagall, wiping her glasses on the sleeve of her robe, her broad smile unhidden on her face, "I hardly see why Professor Flitwick would give you a detention for that. I'm sure it happens all the time."

"The whole class started laughing," Camilla continued sheepishly, her cheeks reddening, "and it was pretty funny, but I hadn't meant to do anything, so I tried to undo the charm. I guess Professor Flitwick thought I was cursing him, but I promise I wasn't trying to, really!" McGonagall motioned for Camilla to stop talking.

"I believe you Miss Wellington!" Camilla supposed that her face must have showed her disbelief, as the Headmistress beamed down at her, her eyes shining with silent laughter. "I can't put something that miniscule on your record. It would simply be a waste of ink and parchment. Accidents like this will happen daily in the school. Our job is not to punish those who accidentally break the rules, but to penalize those who break them on purpose."

Camilla was stunned. Out of all the teachers to serve her detention, she had gotten the one who was rumored to be the strictest, the hardest, the least forgiving since the infamous Snape had suddenly vanished about a year ago. Yet, she wasn't experiencing any of the reported harshness. Instead, Camilla was simply having a light conversation with her headmistress. She was actually almost enjoying herself. Surely detention would not always be like this.

"I won't hold you here unless you wish to stay. I'm certain you have homework, perhaps some practice for your next charms class?" The headmistress's eyes sparkled as she let a half-smile slip onto her face. Camilla didn't really want to stay. No matter how kind Headmistress McGonagall seemed, she wasn't terribly comfortable in the circular office in such close quarters with a professor.

"Er, thanks. Yeah, I'll get some practice in." Camilla felt her cheeks heat up under the gaze and raised eyebrow of her professor. Forcing a sheepish smile onto her face, Camilla did a sort of half curtsey to the headmistress and turned to leave. She was pulling the door open when it hit her that now would be a good time to get some answers about Headmistress McGonagall for the other Ravenclaws. The older students were always wondering where she went, well what better time to ask? Maybe now they would stop being so snobbish. Just because she was a first year didn't make her stupid.

"Professor?" Camilla turned around to face the headmistress, "I know this probably isn't any of my business," and perhaps is a little stupid, " but some of the older years have been wondering where you go when you're not here." Camilla knew at once that she was bordering on rudeness. McGonagall's face darkened and the sparkle left her eyes. The smile on her face faltered and tensed but remained carefully in place.

"Tell your housemates," She began keeping her voice steady and cool, though it held none of the warmth of before. This was the harsh professor Camilla had heard so much about, "That it is of a personal matter and that it is not any of their business." Camilla nodded quickly and made to run from the room, "However," she froze, "I may be contacted at St. Mungo's Hospital. I am not having some illicit affair with the minister." The warmth had returned. Camilla gave a small laugh and another clumsy curtsey before hurrying from the room.

* * *

As soon as the child had left the room, the forced warmth had vanished from the headmistress's face and a chill swept the room. Minerva strode forcefully to the window and thrust it open to receive the cool night air. Had she been wrong to tell the girl where she went? No, it was an innocent enough answer. Why was she being so secretive about all of this anyway? Did she have something to hide? Her ventures in St. Mungo's were honorable to say the least, a loyalty of Helga's standards. Then why tell no one who she was seeing? She simply needed to keep this away from the school. What was wrong with that? Severus's condition was no dangerous secret. The papers had not kept his disappearance quiet; that was for certain.

"He deserves his dignity." Minerva whispered to herself vehemently, "I only need to keep the situation under control for him." Minerva walked back over to the desk and threw herself in the hard chair behind it, wincing as her rear hit the rigid wood. Thinking back, she remembered how Albus used to do the same thing when he was angry, hurling himself into a chair and then contorting his face from the stiff pain. Had she really gotten that old? Well, one hundred and twelve was hardly young. Albus had said there came a time when you forgot to keep track of the years. Perhaps her time was near. As a student here, she had vowed never to let her hair grey or her wrinkles show. Now, it seemed good enough simply to look ninety again.

One hundred and twelve she mused, that would make Severus a healthy seventy seven. Well, healthy physically anyway. For the most part, he was always far too thin. Glancing at the clock she suddenly realized that she only had an hour before visiting hours at St. Mungo's ended.

"It's enough" Minerva whispered as she grabbed a heavy robe and hat, "any time I can give him is enough."

Minerva peeked around the door of Severus's ward. He immediately lifted his head and stared unblinkingly at her. Though his face showed little emotion, his eyes sparkled smilingly. Minerva closed the door behind her and all but ran to his side, wrapping her arms around him. Severus raised his tired arms and clinched her back. This warm embrace, so uncharacteristic of the Severus she had known in the times of war, had become a tradition between them each time they saw each other. Perhaps the human contact would stir his memory. Perhaps she was simply optimistic. Perhaps she just needed to know that he was really there. Falling slowly out of her friend's arms, Minerva leaned back and stroked his cheek with a delicate hand. Catlike, Severus leaned into the contact, his eyes never leaving hers. He was ready.

"All right, Severus. Let's try speaking again."

For over an hour and a half, Severus tried. Several times, he began to sweat from the effort. At the height of his attempt, he would look up to Minerva and she would give him her hand to hold. Sometimes, he would simply tell her something, but mostly she asked questions and he tried to answer. It was hardly a decent conversation, but it was more then enough to hear his voice, to know he wanted to speak with her.

"Do you know your name?"

"Ssss" His face reddened and his grip tightened. "Seh…..seh" Minerva returned the squeeze to his hand reassuringly. "Sssseve….Ssseverus" Minerva smiled warmly and moved her other hand lightly on top of their clasped fingers.

"And mine?"

"Angel" Another smile. Angel. The one word he could say without trouble. Sooner or later, Minerva supposed she would have to teach him her actual name, but for now it would do. She patted his hand and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Now, how do you feel?" Now it was Minerva's turn to be rewarded with a smile. Severus said nothing, but his eyes told her everything. How odd that she could read him through his eyes now. For as long as she had known Severus before this horrible accident, his face had been completely unreadable. Now it was her main source of communication with him. Maybe she didn't want everything to go quite back to normal. No, no. Minerva struck the thought from her head. She would much rather have everything revert to its original state than have Severus suffer this indignity. If only she could have him back at Hogwarts with her. Minerva smiled down at Severus. He wrung her hand tightly, unwilling to let her go. If only she could teach him chess again. It was far too early for that. Maybe she could bring a small set next time, just in case.

Scooting closer to her charge, Minerva settled herself for a nice two hours of teaching. In her opinion, the most rewarding teaching she had ever attempted.

* * *

The cold stone halls echoed from the late night footsteps as they marched up the western stairs. Rufus Scrimgeour walked purposefully up the stone steps, his eyes set straight ahead of him. How was it in a castle of one thousand students, about forty staff, and over eight hundred house elves that no one ever knew where the headmistress was? If only there was some way to contact her outside of the school. Surely they must a system here for emergencies.

Upon reaching the gargoyle, the minister of magic rapped it sharply on the head with his walking stick. It gave a great shudder, but did not move. When he reached to knock again, the stone head growled severely at him and its smooth grey eyes narrowed. Rufus lowered his walking stick and turned on his heel. Not here again, and no one knew where she was. How interesting. How interesting indeed.

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately, this is simply more setup and has taken me far too long to update. I'm working on two other stories at the moment, both original. Combine that with school work, after school priorities and art work and you have the colossal mess that has become my day to day life. I am NOT giving this up, have no fear, but updates will become farther between, I'm afraid. I simply have too much to do. However, I do not intend to sacrifice this. I will continue to update, I only ask that no one hold their breath.

These were, by the way, two separate chapters that turned out to be so short that I simply combined them. More for you to chew on! Maybe I'll update a bit more now!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Angel Watch Me Through the Night**

Chapter 8

Yawning widely, Minerva picked halfheartedly at her breakfast. She didn't ever have much of a morning appetite, but this morning the very thought of food was making her ill. She had been out far too late the previous night as she hadn't even returned to the castle until nearly eleven. She always lost track of time during her meetings with Severus. No one in St. Mungo's had noticed her entrance, so no one had come to look for her past visiting hours. Luckily, she had only run into one nurse on her way out. An intern named Blightly or Brighton or something to that effect. Pushing her plate to one side, Minerva gave up on the thought of food and turned for the first time to the people beside her. Like their headmistress, most of the members of her staff were not terribly active in the morning. However, Poppy Pompfrey was an exception. Some mornings, her bright attitude could grate deeply on one's nerves, but today Minerva felt compelled to talk with her as she was the only one actually speaking in full sentences.

"How was your night, Poppy? Any late night visitors?"

"Only a sixth year who woke up with a terrible nose bleed near midnight. One of the best sleeps I've had in months." The two friends shared a small laugh, "Oh, I almost forgot, Rufus came looking for you again last night." Minerva stared, but Poppy didn't seem to notice, "You're lucky you know. I wish charming, good looking men would come searching for me at ten o'clock in the evening."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Minerva asked blankly. Poppy looked shocked.

"He's been by several times in the past few months, always after hours, too. I'd say he's looking for something more than a meeting." Minerva paled, and Poppy let loose a giggle, "Don't get so worked up dear! I'm only joking, not that I don't think you tow are well matched. I think it would give the wizarding world a bit of moral support." Minerva bounced back to herself quickly.

"Perhaps, but when have I ever endorsed the ministry? We don't want to give people too much of a shock." As Poppy laughed, Minerva stood quickly and slipped out of the Great Hall before anyone could notice.

Minerva closed the staff door to the hall behind her noiselessly, immediately silencing the chatter that had threatened to filter into the empty passage. Without wasting a moment to collect her thoughts, Minerva dashed to her quarters, shouting her password at the gargoyle and racing past just as it leapt out of her way. Her heart pounding with worry, Minerva straightened her hair, which had fallen into disarray from her run through the castle, and threw on a heavy cloak over the thin morning dress she was wearing. Still panting heavily, Minerva grabbed her wand and ran back out, leaving her office in uncharacteristic chaos as she dashed to the school gates.

* * *

"Why else would I be here? Yes, I'd like to speak with the minister!"

"I'm sorry, headmistress, he is unavailable. Could you come back in two hours?" The sickly sweet nature of the Minister's blond secretary was eerily reminiscent of both Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter. Not a terribly pleasant combination in Minerva's mind. Nevertheless, the headmistress forced a tight smile and situated herself smartly in a stiff chair on the left side of the hallway. The secretary, if she even noticed the quiet action, chose to ignore it.

Living with teenagers for the majority of her life had taught Minerva how to act, how to quickly retort to rude comments, and many other seemingly useless talents. But perhaps more than anything, her students had taught her how to get information and annoy others. Humming a light Scottish lilt and tapping her foot rhythmically against the marbled floors, Minerva exaggeratedly glanced about the office. It was not abnormal behavior, especially coming from the staff of Hogwarts, but to a person who usually works in silence, the noise could quickly grate on one's nerves. Sure enough, the secretary soon began to show signs of irritation, tossing her hair briskly over her shoulder repeatedly and scratching the papers on her desk violently with her thick black quill. Minerva took no heed of her agitation, neither ceasing her actions nor increasing them. The secretary became consistently more hassled, kicking the legs of her desk with her pointed boots, and shaking her head violently. Minerva lifted her eyes to watch with amusement as the blond waves, so perfectly placed when she had entered the office, began to stick out at increasingly odd angles. Finally, the woman threw her quill down on the stack of papers and gracelessly stood, stalked into the minister's private office and slammed the door firmly behind her. Minerva stood slowly, brushing down her dress and hair, and waited patiently for the frazzled woman to return. She did not have to wait long.

"The minister is willing to see you, Headmistress." Her voice was breathy, but calm. Minerva smiled kindly as she passed the glaring woman and shut the door behind her with equal ferocity. Still beaming slightly, she turned to face the smirking minister.

"You called for me at Hogwarts last night. I am sorry not to have received word of your late night visits sooner. May I inquire of their purpose?" Though her words were polite, Minerva's voice held none of its customary warmth. Rufus's smirk broadened.

"You've always known how to get your way, Minerva. Please, have a seat." Minerva stepped further into the room, but remained standing. Rufus leaned back in his chair and put his feet one by one on top of his desk. Minerva placed her hands beside them and leaned past them, putting most of her weight on the creaking desk to see past his shoes and bore her flashing eyes into his unfeeling ones.

"What the hell did you want with me at ten o'clock last night?"

Rufus did not seem unnerved or ruffled by her blunt question. Instead he relaxed further into his seat, his expression unchanging, though his eyes darkened considerably.

"My dear woman," his voice clearly stated that she was in no way dear to him, "I was merely wondering if I could catch you for a quick discussion at the ungodly hour, as I can never seem to locate you just after dinner." The minister didn't miss a beat or take a breath through his entire sentence. Minerva realized that that much was probably true, though he had distinctly avoided her question.

"Anything that must be discussed can be discussed here and now, or perhaps at a reasonable time for a school mistress. Perhaps one day after lunch would suit you?" There, he couldn't get out of that one. She had never left until after dinner. Sure enough, Rufus faltered and worry skirted his face. The change in tactics was evident before he so much as opened his mouth.

"I will find out where you're going." That smirk had been replaced by a snarl, "How horrible is it, Minerva, that you would tell no one in the school where you are? Surely not something you'd like the papers to hear about?"

"Surely you would not like the _Prophet_ to know you have been visiting my rooms long after curfew when I'm not there to receive you." His expression darkened again. Minerva gave into the urge to smirk. He'd have to try another tactic now. Blackmail was not going to work.

Now came the silence, the contest of wills. Minerva forced herself to stay completely still, refusing to so much as blink. Rufus was not a patient man however, and had little tolerance for the silence. Kicking his feet forcefully off of the desk, hitting the headmistress's hand sharply in the process, he stood to his full and somewhat imposing height. Minerva did not wince although she thought briefly that he may have snapped her bone in two. Instead, she came around the desk without a word to meet him. For a moment, the silence continued, then Rufus broke it.

"Get out."

"I will not leave until I know that you will not bother the school again. We have seen what even the best intentioned ministry inference can do. I don't want to put the children through an ordeal." Without warning, the minister of magic shoved the mistress of Britain's most prestigious wizarding school violently against the wall behind her. Minerva's head throbbed and her vision blurred, though she still did her best not to let her pain show through. Rufus took the two steps he needed to loom over her and looked down at the crown of her head for a moment before roughly grabbing her arm and hoisting her weakened form nearly off the ground. Minerva, for the first time, gasped in pain.

"I will make no promises to you. Get out."

Minerva had no choice but to leave.

* * *

"I still don't believe you, you understand." Minerva winced visibly as Poppy rubbed the healing slave along the dark purple bruises that had wrapped themselves painfully around the upper part of her right arm.

"Believe what you want. I'm sticking to my story." The mediwitch sighed loudly, but chose not to comment. Continuing her rhythmic massage on the angry marks, she wondered exactly what had caused them. Minerva could tell her the cock and bull story about colliding with a grandfather clock all she wanted, but Poppy refused to believe that her friend could manage that unless she was dead drunk, which in itself was quite difficult for Minerva of all people to accomplish. Wrapping her hand around Minerva's arm, she noticed that the peculiar arrangement of the marks was much less suited to the rim of a clock than to the grip of a strong hand. Ignoring Minerva's gasp of pain, Poppy squeezed the bruised area lightly and turned to her employer slowly.

"Minerva," She began nervously, "did Severus do this?" Confusion spread over Minerva's face slowly as she turned to face the nurse.

"No," it was not the wail that Poppy had expected, nr was it the rushed lie she had hoped for. Instead, it was more of a distant thought spoken aloud, a sigh of relief woven in the word, "No, Severus has barely ever moved in my presence, let alone hurt me." Minerva met eyes with her old friend and Poppy was horrified to see a clouded darkness in them that she had once seen in the headmaster many years ago, only a few weeks before his death. "I can't tell you who did this, Poppy, just please trust me when I say that you wouldn't believe me if I did say, and I'd probably earn myself a bed in St. Mungo's if I came forward." Minerva gave her friend a small smile, and laid back against the mediwitch's soft chair, wincing as her arm slipped out of Poppy's grasp.

Poppy debated quickly whether to believe her friend or not. Her cover-up was suspicious, but as far as she knew, Minerva had not even been to see Severus yet today. Poppy knew it was none of her business, but knowing was never the problem. Sighing, the nurse gave in and turned her back to Minerva, putting the healing salve away in silence. Minerva touched her bruises tenderly, willing them to disappear. They would have vanished in fifteen minutes, though the soreness would remain for another half an hour. For a few minutes, both women simply looked around the familiar hospital wing in silence, refusing to look each other in the eye. After a bit, Minerva spoke in a voice of forced calm.

"How was I injured, Poppy?"

The mediwitch gave a half smile. _I'll cover for you, but you owe me._

"You got drunk, Minerva."

The headmistress sighed, though a smile graced her lips as well.

"That will do."

* * *

A/N: I'm actually updating beforea wholemonth has passed! Enjoy, people. We're getting conflicted now. I've had this done for a bit and I've already started on the next chapter and it should be up before too long. 


End file.
